Recurring themes
Throughout MS Paint Adventures there are many themes, events and dialog which constantly re-occur. This is similar to Ongoing Gags, which mark funny things that have recurred throughout the adventures. However, recurring themes are noteable for their more serious tone and, often, importance to the plot. In Problem Sleuth * It seems we can't go two seconds without some Weird puzzle shit. * . . In Homestuck * Weird Plot Shit. Who the hell even knowns what's going on anymore? * Weird Time Shit. Time travel involving living beings and objects, stable time loops, and time paradoxes. * The numbers 413 and its variations often crops up throughout Homestuck. The number 612 is equally common in Hivebent. And more recently, 1025 in both sessions, mostly on countdowns. * Chess is a recurring representation of the battle between Light and Dark, including The Battlefield on which they fight. * Like Problem Sleuth, Homestuck often . , . Heck, the Trolls even get to and Equius's shades onto Kanaya's face. Occasionally, though, characters buck the trend and or . * The phrase "He is already here" has been used primarily in reference to , but also sometimes to Jack Noir (by Vriska), and Spades Slick (by , the reader). * Losing an arm and eye. First seen when John "accidentally" shreds the , which is then used to , causing his session's monarchs to have the same injuries. When Jack Noir , he gets the injuries too. Later, we find out this is Weird Time Shit, when Gamzee uses to haunt John's past dreams with a creepy harlequin with the same injuries. The injuries also show up independently in the Troll's universe as well. First, in the distant future when stabs Spades Slick and . Before Sgrub, makes the Magic Cue Ball . Last, in the distant past, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang to Neophyte Redglare. **Incidentally, Vriska's injuries equate to precisely half of what she caused to others: losing the use of one eye (to Terezi's two) and one limb (to Tavros's two). **Poppop sustains these injuries in the post-Scratch session. He loses an arm when Jane , and an eye when his severed head . * Related to this, Jack Noir and Spades Slick share an identical pose at the end of and ; Spades has a barcode scanner shining on his forehead, while Jack has a similar-looking blood spatter in the same place. * "Make her/him pay." This line usually precedes some very grim act of revenge by one of the Trolls. See for Vriska crippling Tavros, of Aradia, and the when Vriska blinds Terezi and Aradia later kills Vriska in Sgrub. The latter was at Diamonds Droog's . Also during Sgrub, reveals that she plans to use Vriska and Terezi to . ** Two sillier uses of the phrase come up in , and while under the influence of the Aimless Renegade. Multiple Adventures * Pumpkins most certainly do not exist in any instances of Jail Break, Problem Sleuth, or Homestuck, and you have no idea why you would think otherwise. Category:Concepts Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Problem Sleuth Concepts Category:Jail Break Category:Jail Break Concepts Category:Outdated Category:Concepts Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Problem Sleuth Concepts Category:Jail Break Category:Jail Break Concepts Category:Outdated